Protect the Quasar Saber
' "Protect the Quasar Saber"' is the thirty-second episode of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. This episode concludes the storyline which began in " To The Tenth Power " and " The Power of Pink ", reintroducing the character of Karone (Andros' little sister and former enemy to the Space Rangers Astronema) as the new Pink Lost Galaxy Power Ranger. 'Plot Summary' Kendrix' Pink Quasar Saber floats through outer space by itself, approaching the planet Guinit and impaling itself into the ground. It lands in a small field, where the troll among trolls named Runtus (I believe he was the same guy who sold Darkonda his Ecliptor spiked potion from "Flashes Of Darkonda"), just happens to be. He spots the Saber, but doesn't believe it, walking over and picking the Saber up by the handle. It's more than half his size, yet he wields it with intense glee, knowing fully well what he's got his little mitts on will keep him out of Willy Wonka's factory for quite some time! Meanwhile, Kendrix' spirit appears in a dark forest, hovering translucently, Kendrix tells Maya she must find her Quasar Saber. She tells Maya, who stands before her almost entranced, that it has fallen into the wrong hands on Guinit. Maya hears her words well, but turns the conversation around and asks what about her. Kendrix explains she is in a wonderful place, just protect the Quasar Saber, Maya rushing forth at her ghostly specter as it disappears. Maya jumps awake, the whole thing seemingly a dream, she's safe and sound on her hammock back in the Girl Power Pad. She still feels troubled over the loss of her best friend and teammate Kendrix, glancing over at a picture of the two girls in much happier times. Soon on the Astro Megaship Bridge, Maya's called a meeting of the Rangers (Alpha standing around and not saying a word), the guys making themselves presentable and showing up to see what the emergency is. She tells them the Saber situation, Leo asking how she knows all of this, she mentions Kendrix came to her and told her this. Damon, who's still dozing on his pillow rested against the back wall of the Megalift, quickly focuses on reality at the sound of Kendrix' name, walking over and asking what they're all talking about. Within minutes, four Jet Jammers streak out of Terra Venture, being watched by those in the Scorpion Stinger. Deviot remarks that the Rangers are undoubtedly looking for the Pink Quasar Saber, Trakeena orders her troops to make sure they don't find it, the Robotic Bard tells her she can count on him as he exits. Trakeena then tells Villamax (with Kegler silently staring out of the window) to check around, as rumors about the Quasar Saber will travel fast in the underworld. Villy knows exactly where news will end up and plans to go there immediately, Trakeena exclaims she wants the Saber first! Soon on planet Guinit, outside the cabin of Runtus stands two unnamed monsters. Thanks to the magic of end credits being properly typed up, we learn the red spiked shoulder roach guy is Spikaka, and the large tank creature is Ironite. They guard the front door, not noticing as Green & Blue Rangers sneak up nearby, Kai quickly making bird calls. Ironite hears it, but figures it's just a bird as he and Spikaka head over in the direction, Irony says you can't be too careful nowadays, just as they hop down and get ambushed by the two Rangers! Red & Yellow Rangers come up around the other side, and enter the cabin, Runtus reaches over for a blaster to defend himself. Unfortunately, he's threatened by Leo that if he touches it, it'll be the last thing he ever touches, as Leo clutches his sheathed Quasar Saber. Runtus laughs nervously and turns back around, the two vengeance-ful Rangers enter the room and ask where the Pink Quasar Saber is. He tells them he doesn't have it, but he does know where it is and that information will cost them dearly. Red Ranger whips out his Saber and informs the informer that it'll cost him more if he doesn't tell them, stabbing the Saber into his table and asking if he gets the point. Runtus slowly reaches under the table and activates a small laser, telling them there's no need to get upset, as he blasts both Rangers out of the cabin the way they came in! Runtus heads over with his blaster to see if they're finished, but finds the crossed Sabers of Green & Blue Rangers in his way, Damon warning him they're not playing around. Runtus notices that Ironite & Spikaka are both chained up nearby, so he drops his blaster in fear. Leo will gives him one last chance to tell them where the Quasar Saber is, and Runtus spills the beans, saying he sold it to two scoundrels on the planet Carasa. The Rangers quickly make leave of the place in hopes of getting the Saber, and as they rush off, Runtus begs for them not to tell the scoundrels he said anything. The Rangers out of sight, Runtus laughs evilly and reaches for the blaster on the ground. As he picks it up, he Morphs into his true form, of Deviot! He watches as the four Jet Jammers take off, boasting the fools made it too easy but at least they'll be out of the way, Deviot heading over and blasting his two guard monsters from their binds. He calls them pathetic, but in spite of that they did a good job, Robobard walks into the cabin and returns to what he was doing earlier. He's got the real Runtus tied up, interrogating him for the location of the Pink Quasar Saber, the midget monster sings like a canary, telling him it's on Onyx at an auction! Deviot realizes it was pretty obvious, but warns Runtus if he lied to him he'll find him and make him pay! Deviot leaves, telling Ironite to go back and tell Trakeena the Quasar Saber is on Onyx. He has Spikaka come with him to Carasa to set the trap for the Power Rangers, and as he cackles upon walking off, we see a vague female figure hiding behind the bushes nearby. Soon on the good old planet of Onyx, inside the Tavern or Saloon, an auction of evil is going on! Monsters from all over (including the Oysterizer in the front row) are bidding on various items of darkness, the main one of the block at the moment a blaster rifle that belonged to Tohaga the Great! The auctioneer gets a 180 going for it, trying to sell the weapon; he has his lovely assistant hand it to him and demonstrates that it still works. Firing the laser at the green drink of an odd helmeted creature at the bar, everyone is impressed, one monster bids 250 zanabatars and he quickly obtains the blaster. Up next is a priceless item they've all waited for, the crown jewel of the auction, the Pink Ranger's Quasar Saber! The audience is astonished (audience members include the Shark Brothers, the Sinister Simian, Marvo the Meanie, Termitis, Flamite, Soccadillo and several surviving Piranahtrons!) as the Saber is presented, the auctioneer asking for 1000 zanabatars, and soon getting up to 12000 as the bidding heats up intensely. That is, until a powerful female voice rings out with a bid of one million zanabatars, all turning to the bar to see a leather clad vixen sitting as the source of the voice. The auctioneer recognizes her as Astronema, and sure enough, the Queen of Evil herself turns around, with her black braided wig from early PRIS! The auctioneer calls it an honor to have her there, asking about her bid for the Saber of a million zanabatars. She smirks evilly and slinks over to the podium, telling them that better yet, they just give her the Quasar Saber and everyone there gets to keep their lives! The assemblage of evil gasps at the might reputation of Astronema, the auctioneer grabs the Saber and hands it over to her, she clutches the sword in admiration. Astronema tells them not to mind her and continue, swinging the Saber around and slicing the auctioneer's pants off with a quick pink powered slice! She feigns an oops as the audience laughs, Astronema begins to walk away with her prize, when Trakeena calls out from above, saying she's not Astronema!. She mentions Astronema betrayed the darkness and became good, she's just Karone, ordering Villamax to hop down and take care of her. Villamax does so, rushing through the crowd of monsters and facing Astronema with his sword, she backs up until she's grabbed by two P-Trons. Astronema knocks the fishdrones over, kicks the microphone stand back (and taking out a potential problem in that off helmeted creature behind it), ducking out of the way as Villamax attacks, she ends up backed against a railing. She leans back to dodge Villy's sword slash, her wig drops to the ground and Karone's natural blonde locks fall out (and her extra makeup disappears). She runs away, but Villamax follows, eventually Karone begins to go on the offensive, striking Villy with the Quasar Saber she holds in her hands, taking him down with a swift blow even she didn't know she had in her. Karone escapes the Onyx Saloon before Villamax can even recover, he and some monsters (including Flamite) exit the tavern looking for her but find no trace of the former Queen of Evil. He apologizes to Trakeena for losing her, and before she can punish him, Ironite shows up with word from Deviot that he's set the trap for the Rangers. She's glad somebody's done something right, leaving to join up with the only plan that's actually worked, nobody notices the Karone is literally around the corner. She clasps the Quasar Saber in hand, whispering to herself that she's got to warn the Power Rangers, taking off to do so. Meanwhile, the four Jet Jammers make their way to the yellow ringed planet of Carasa; landing on the surface Leo notices it doesn't look like anybody's been there in a while. Kai spots the abandoned camp area where the Quasar Saber appears to be partially sticking out of in a sack. Our heroes rush over and circle the camp, Red Ranger reaching for the Saber, only to find it a decoy handle attached to a small bomb in the sack! The trap sprung, they run for their lives but don't make it far enough in time as they're struck by the explosive blast from behind! The Power Rangers lie on the ground from the blast they took, helpless as Deviot & Spikaka approach, Deviot kicks Leo's Saber away from him. Robobard does his little Runtus voice impression of begging for them not to tell anyone he told them where to go, then laughing maniacally in his own voice as he calls them fools and kicks Red Ranger while he's down. Deviot aims his gauntlet into Leo's helmeted face, telling them that today they meet their end, when suddenly the Pink Quasar Saber twirls from nowhere, slicing Deviot's hand and sending him smashing into Spikaka! The Saber flips back into Karone's hands (a trick she obviously mastered from all the days of Wrath-a-rang throwing), she's wearing a different black leather outfit (guess some old habits die hard) as she rushes over and helps Red Ranger up, Leo asking how as she says she tell him later! The Rangers haul tail out of the place, leaving the two monsters lying on the ground behind them. Our heroes find a safe spot under a rock, Red Ranger notices Karone (obviously from Countdown To Destruction), and she smiles as she admits that's who she is, holding the Saber in both hands she says she wanted to bring it back to them. Damon's happy to see Kendrix' Quasar Saber, Kai asking how she got hold of it, Karone says it was on Onyx, and she had to pretend she was still Astronema to get to it, Maya remarks she took a real risk. Karone explains she did a lot of evil things when she was Astronema, and she wanted to do something good for a change and thought this would be the right way to start. She hands the Saber over to Leo, who tells her they don't even know how to begin to thank her, she shakes her head and tells him they don't have to. Time to get out of there, the Rangers & Karone start to sneak over to their Jet Jammers, when Trakeena, Ironite & Villamax teleport in their way! The four Rangers and a washed-up Astronema (as Trakeena puts it.) are sandwiched between that trio of evil, and Deviot with Spikaka behind them. Trakeena notices Leo holding the Pink Saber, and says this is turning out to be a great day, Leo says he's afraid they're going to have to spoil it for her, she tells them they won't. Trakeena lifts her power staff and fries our heroes, knocking the Pink Saber into the air and onto the ground, and soon she Morphs her staff into sword form again. The trio of evil race to engage the Rangers in battle, Red Ranger asks Karone if she's okay, and she is thankfully. She needs to be, because as the others tackle the monsters, Karone makes a play for the downed Quasar Saber, grabbing it and dueling with Trakeena! The well-trained bug queen of evil takes Karone down, but years of ruling under Dark Specter have helped Karone build up some quite impressive defensive skills. Evenly matched for the moment, Karone heads up the side of a mountain nearby, before she's struck by a sword blast from Trakeena. They reach the top and begin to spar one-on-one, Karone not doing too well as she dodges the sword strikes but takes a kick in the tummy. Pushed closer to the edge by the intense attacks, Karone is unprepared as Trakeena does another sword blast, this time knocking to the very brink of the cliff! She barely keeps her toes on land, a huge chasm behind her, Karone stands helpless as Trakeena scoffs at the once Mighty Astronema, before grabbing onto the Quasar Saber. Holding Karone up by the Saber, but pointing her own sword at her enemy, Trakeena reminds her to never mess with Trakeena, before snatching the Pink Saber and kicking Karone off the side of the mountain! Karone falls a small way, but grabs on to a small cliff below, hanging on for dear life as she glances down and examines that it's a long way down. Meanwhile, Trakeena's got the Pink Saber, Red Ranger gets taken down by Villamax, Blue by Ironite, Yellow by Deviot, and Green by Spikaka! Karone's hand gives out as her fingers slip from the rocky surface, she dangles off the side of the mountain, sweat pouring down her arms and face, she eventually loses her grip and gravity does its work. Karone plummets to the ground, that is, until her arm is grabbed by someone invisible. It's the spirit of the Pink Galaxy Ranger, floating above her and preventing Karone from falling any farther. They lock hands and face each other, Kendrix' voice speaks through the Pink Ranger's glowing image, telling Karone hello. Karone is shocked at the sight, obviously told of her death by her brother just recently. The ghost waves her arm over Karone's left wrist and causes a Transmorpher to appear, Karone admires it in awe. Kendrix tells her she will become the Pink Ranger and the others need her help, the spirit lifts Karone back up to the cliff she was pushed from. Kendrix says she needs to hurry, and she will be there if she needs her. Karone sets both feet firmly back on the rocky surface, watching as the soul of Kendrix spreads its arms and ascends back into the sky. Elsewhere, Trakeena has Red Ranger under her heel, lifting the Pink Quasar Saber up, she asks him how he likes it now, but before she can do harm to him, Karone's Transmorpher wearing arm grabs Trakeena's! She smiles and gives her a kick, knocking the Saber out of the hands of evil and into the air. It flips a few times dramatically, Karone kicks Trakeena into Villamax, and Karone soon catches the Quasar Saber in her extended hand. Suddenly, in a flash of pink, Karone becomes the new Pink Power Ranger! Leo is shocked, as are the rest of the Rangers, Villamax preparing to take care of her himself as he rushes the new Pink Ranger. Karone handles the new powers well, attacking Villamax first and pushing him into a backslash by Red Ranger! She then duels again with Trakeena, giving back a few stomach punches from earlier. Villamax doesn't fare well with Leo, so he heads over to Trakeena while she and Pink Ranger are separated, he's got a better plan. If they can keep the Rangers busy there, no one will be protecting Terra Venture! She likes it, and before Karone can slice at Trakeena with the Saber, she & Villamax teleport away, same goes for Deviot & Ironite. Spikaka has been given the honor of finishing them off alone, the Power Rangers regroup and Leo reminds them they've got five Rangers again. Karone somehow knows this maneuver, so let's chalk it up to abilities that come with the suit, alright? Pink Ranger leads the team in calling on Lights Of Orion to activate, the armor popping on all five of them, the team rushes at Spikaka and Karone shouts of Power-Up Mode. The Rangers rip through Spikaka in a ball of Orion energy, the poor creature explodes in a wheezing fit. This guy out of the way, the Rangers Power Down and demorph, hugging and laughing with their new teammates. Maya calls this incredible, Karone can't even believe she's a Power Ranger now herself either! Kai says she was fantastic as the team is filled with joy for the first time in quite a while. Alpha beeps on the Transmorpher, telling the Rangers to get back to Terra Venture quickly as Trakeena has unleashed her monster, and they do so. Meanwhile on TerraV, Ironite blows up buildings and fires at people. The five (five?! where'd the other come from?!) Jet Jammers zoom back to the space colony, and within moments the five Power Rangers are on the scene directing people to safety. Ironite suddenly grows, Maya tells Karone it looks like she's getting a crash course in being a Ranger. Damon says that's for sure, telling the new Pink Ranger to call the Galactabeasts, assuring her she can do it. Karone hops up and down, telling the Galactabeasts to come over here! Green Ranger tells her that's not quite it, showing her the proper hand positions for calling them, and Karone gets it quick, shouting for the Galactabeasts to arise! Wild Cat leaps in, Karone giddily glad she did it, Damon telling her to now transform it, Pink Ranger jumping onto her Galactabeast, creating the Zords and instantly the Galaxy Megazord. Orion Armor Mode added as well, Pink Ranger calls this unbelievable as the Megazord lands on the scene. Ironite stomps through the streets, boasting he's waited a long time to get his chance to destroy the Power Rangers and this is finally it! He charges at the Megazord, smashing his tank-like body into it several times in a row and toppling the whole thing. Blue Ranger calls on Centaurus Megazord to come online, and before Ironite can blink, Centaurus is on the scene, sliding in and locking up with the monster. It tosses Ironite into the air and back to the ground, then powering up its Laser Cannon with the power of the Rhino, Centaurus unloads some real firepower into Ironite. With the monster weakened, the Galaxy Megazord Saber goes to full power as per Karone's orders, and with an Orion powered slice, Ironite falls into an explosive heap. Leo tells Karone she did great work, Maya calls her a natural and Karone gives a wow and thanks them. The Galaxy Megazord and Centaurus stand triumphantly over the destruction of a monster who didn't even get his name spoken by know-it-all Alpha. Later in the Girl Power Pad, Karone & Maya return from shopping as Maya shows her around the quarters. Karone is impressed over the deluxe accommodations of the spaceship (err, colony, she means), saying Terra Venture is incredible. Maya shows Karone her bunk (below Kendrix'), tells her there's food in the kitchen. She tells Karone this is her home now (I guess Zhane must have gotten locked in his Cryogenic bedroom again on the Megaship and everyone forgot about him, including his so called girlfriend who probably "accidentally forgot the passkey"), as Karone glances over at the picture of Kendrix & Maya together smiling. Karone picks it up and tells Maya to listen, she doesn't know if she can be as good as Kendrix, but she wants her to know she'll do the best she can. Maya tells her she's going to do just great, Kendrix would be honored to have her take her place. The two girls hug, and suddenly the door opens, as the guys (including Mike) wheel in a welcome feast for Karone, chicken ala Kai! She blushes at the thought of a meal baked in her honor, she gives a wow and thinks it's great, walking over with Maya, they both grin ear to ear, as the guys formally welcome their new teammate to Terra Venture. 'Airdate' *November 8, 1999 'Videos' Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Lost Galaxy Episodes